Gifted Girls
by VampireSarz55
Summary: What happens when two girls with very powerful gifts accidentally kidnapp Shane Grey from Camp Rock and Jasper Hale from Twilight? A girly fantasy with a nice ending. more chapters to come.


Awkward Situations

As Sarah walked into Jameela's room she noticed straight away that her friend liked Jasper Cullen from Twilight. There were posters all over the walls; none of the actual paint on the wall was showing. Jameela swept her hand around herself to show it all off. Sarah laughed at her. "Yeah, he's cute but I prefer Shane from Camp Rock!" she admitted. Jameela's jaw dropped. She stared at Sarah in horror and amazement.

"How can you find that jerk attractive?" she asked. Sarah just stood there. "Um, I like his hair…" she said carefully; she didn't know what Jameela would do if she told her everything she felt for him. "Look at Jasper's hair!" Jameela said. Sarah glanced at the posters. "Yeah, I didn't say he wasn't cute. You're the one with the problem about the fact that I'm crushing on Shane!" she said and suddenly covered her mouth with her hand. Jameela smiled. "Oh well, I'm crushing on Jasper!" she said and covered her mouth. Suddenly they both burst out laughing.

"You realise now that Jasper's better right?" Jameela laughed. "Yeah, I mean NO!" Sarah stuttered. They both stopped laughing. Their stares turned to glares. They were both thinking the same thing- _this means war!_

They settled down to bed and were both ignoring the other. "If Shane was here I would show you that he's better!" Sarah said finally. Jameela growled. "If Jasper was here I would show you easily how much he's better!" she said. They both turned away from each other. "I wish they could come to us in the morning and then I would show you!" Sarah said. After waiting for a few minutes for a reply she turned to look at Jameela. "Hey Jamz?" she called. Her reply was almost rude. "Zzzzzzzzz" Jameela snored. Sarah turned back over and fell asleep.

In the morning Sarah woke and threw her arms wide in a giant stretch. In doing this she woke Jameela because she whacked her in the face. "Oi! Can you be more careful?" Jameela complained. "Hey, did you have a dream last night?" She asked in a lighter tone. Sarah nodded. "Yeah, I dreamt that when I woke up I'd find Shane sat in the corner staring at me." She said. Jameela jumped up and down with excitement. "Same! Except that mine featured Jasper instead of Shane." She said. They were excited and Sarah's eyes glanced in the corner of the room. She flicked them straight back to Jameela's face. Jameela stopped bouncing because she realised something was wrong with Sarah. "What's the matter?" she whispered. Sarah raised her finger between them and carefully pointed to the corner. Jameela turned slowly and froze.

They were both staring at the corner because sat there, fast asleep, was Shane and Jasper. Something was wrong. Well Jasper doesn't sleep so that was a problem straight away. Also there was the problem that the girls didn't even know how they got there. The girls both looked at each other and decided to get up and go outside. They took the first step even though both of them were excited. Then a cool wave of calm came over them. Their heads both snapped back to look at the boys. Jasper's eyes were wide open and Shane was rubbing his. The girls didn't know what to do.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked in a slightly stern voice. Shane looked up and stared at Jasper, then at the girls. "Yeah, um, what he said." Shane said rubbing his temples. The girls sat down on the bed. "We don't know." Jameela admitted. Jasper's eyes darted from Jameela to Sarah and back again. "It looks bad but we didn't do anything." She said. Shane was staring at Sarah but not in an angry or suspicious way. She smiled at him. He smiled back. Suddenly Jameela nudged her in the ribs. Jasper stood up. He walked up to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. He pulled hard but it wouldn't budge.

_OMG! Jasper can't open a simple door! What's going on?_ Jameela thought. Shane got up and started pacing the room. "I have a long-shot idea" Sarah admitted and they all stared at her. "Well… have you got a phonebook Jamz?" she asked. Jameela nodded and handed her one. She flicked though it for about a minute then she found what she was looking for. To anyone else it was just an advert for a psychic bloke. Sarah however knew the man and tore slightly away at the advert. Underneath the original number there was a secret one. Quickly she dialled it. Someone picked up.

"Ah, Sarah." The warm-sounding greeting came. "How did you know it was me?" she asked. He laughed. "You ask me that, of all questions when you know that I am psychic." She laughed too but stopped as she saw the weird stares the others were giving her. She cleared her throat. "Um, yeah. You know you said that my friend and I had a gift?" she reminded him. "Yes, what about it." He asked suspiciously. "You also remember telling us that you'd tell us what it was as soon as we became of age?" she asked. "Yes, so you are now eighteen and I suspect you want to know the gift yes?" he asked. "You know the answer." She said. he chuckled. "You and your friend have an extra-rare gift which means that if you want something to happen, it will." He said. Her face drained of all colour. Jameela stared at her. "Sarah, are you there? What's happened? You need to tell me!" he said. She dropped the phone.


End file.
